Sueño
by Atori-chan
Summary: Miyako había llegado a casa de Sora llorando porque Ken la había rechazado. Y aún por encima, Ken está muy enamorado de ¿Hikari? ¿Acaso es esto un sueño? Se preguntaba Miyako dolorida. ¿Y por qué escuchaba las voces de niños pequeños?


_**SUEÑO**_

* * *

La puerta sonaba tan cansinamente, que ni siquiera cuando Sora decía desde dentro que ya iba con una voz bastante fuerte, que ni eso, hizo que desistiese la persona al otro lado.

No esperaba visita para ese día y su madre estaba de viaje con su padre en Kyoto, por lo que no podía entender quién era el que llamaba tan insistentemente.

Cuando colocó una mano sobre el pomo, su cabeza empezó a imaginarse lo peor. Dentro de poco tendría una cita con Yamato. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Como toda persona que empieza a rallarse e a imaginarse un montón de desgracias, el miedo había empezado a envolverla y a tener el corazón agitado.

Abrió la puerta con desesperación, deseando con toda su alma que todo lo que empezaba a imaginarse no fuese cierto.

Ante Sora, se presentaba Miyako. Lucía deplorable y lloraba como una magdalena de forma desesperada.

Eso no hizo sentir a Sora tranquila en absoluto. Mucho menos cuando la Inoue se había tirado a sus brazos para descargar todo el llanto que tenía y que se había aguantado hasta entonces.

-¡Calma, Miyakochan! ¡Calma! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La Inoue la miró en un río de lágrimas, haciendo que su aspecto fuese deplorable. Todo por culpa del exceso de maquillaje que usaba y que nunca usaba.

-Ken… Ken… ¡Ken me ha rechazado! -volviendo a echarse a sus brazos y llorar amargamente como si no hubiera un mañana, donde seguro el maquillaje le mancharía el kimono.

Pero ahora, no tenía que preocuparse por esa nimiedad.

En parte, se sentía aliviada de que el llanto de Miyako no tuviera nada que ver con que algo le habría pasado a Yamato; Pero por otra parte, se sentía apenada por su amiga.

.

El tiempo que había pasado no había servido para que las lágrimas de Miyako cesasen. Quizás no lloraba desconsolada, pero las lágrimas aparecían por sí solas y de vez en cuando sorbía por la nariz como si no tuviese ningún pañuelo donde sonarse los mocos.

Hasta hace unos minutos, con mucho cuidado y tratándola con cariño, Sora la había tratado con una dulzura y una paciencia que a Miyako le recordaba a la de una madre. Se había encargado de limpiarle todo el maquillaje que se le había corrido. Incluso la había animado con que sin el maquillaje estaba mucho más guapa.

Después de haberle quitado todo el maquillaje, la había llevado a su habitación donde la había dejado sola mientras ella preparaba un té, esperando que eso pudiera calmarla.

Cuando Sora volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de té caliente, Miyako había mirado la suya recelosa sin ninguna gana de tragar nada. Pero Sora había insistido bastante. Miyako al verla, se la encontró con su taza y bebiendo elegantemente un sorbo como lo hacían las personas con clase. La forma en que tenía de beber el té combinado con su kimono azul, contrastaba con su atuendo, donde a pesar de la gran diferencia entre ellas, Sora estaba con un chico muy atractivo como lo era Ishida Yamato.

Llevaban novios como unos diez años, y que ella supiera, nunca habían tenido problemas que hicieran peligrar su relación. Ni siquiera durante el bachillerato, con todas las fans que habían rodeado al Ishida, Sora jamás había perdido la confianza en él. Todo lo contrario a ella, que se ponía como una moto cada vez que veía a Ken rodeado de chicas. Y él, debido a su carácter bondadoso y amable, las trataba con tanta amabilidad alimentando las esperanzas en esas chicas; Mientras que a ella, la llevaba por el sendero del abismo.

-Bueno -después de colocar la taza sobre la bandeja, Sora apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas-, ahora que parece que estás un poco más calmada, ¿por qué no me cuentas por qué te has maquillado de esa manera y qué es eso de que Ken te ha rechazado?

Miyako hizo un gemido con la boca y trató de detener las lágrimas que volvían a caerle, donde parecían pozos sin fondo.

La Inoue le contó lo desesperada que se había encontrado de haber visto a Ken todos los días rodeado de chicas tan guapas. Sin poder seguir aguantándolo, había buscado consejo en Mimi. Pero Mimi se encontraba, nuevamente, en Estados Unidos y bastante ocupada. Aún así, le había prestado su ayuda y aconsejado.

"_Para combatir con todas esas chicas tan guapas, lo mejor es ser más guapa que ellas para que Ichijouji se fije en ti. Creo que ya va siendo hora que uses el poder del maquillaje._" Le había dicho.

Pero Miyako que nunca en su vida había usado maquillaje, se había quedado cortada a través de la videollamada. Mimi tras haberlo visto, y sintiéndose más apurada que nunca, le prometió enviarle un videotutorial muy sencillo que enseñaba a las principiantes cómo usar maquillaje.

Sin embargo, el punto más débil de Miyako es que era una patosa y todo lo que se proponía no le salía nada bien.

Después de haber seguido paso a paso el videotutorial que Mimi le habían enviado, cuando Miyako se había mirado al espejo, se había visto como un payaso. Pero a la chica del videotutorial, estaba igual que ella, y por alguna extraña razón a esa chica le quedaba bien y a ella horrible.

Aún así, quiso confiar en que a lo mejor se veía como una payasa porque nunca se había maquillado. De hecho, no mentía que había causado sensación en el campus. Incluso, por primera vez en su vida, había escuchado piropos hacia ella como guapa o linda. Eso la había animado y a pensar que no estaba tan terrible como imaginaba. Quizás incluso, era hora de cambiar también su atuendo y vestir faldas y calzar tacones como el resto de las chicas.

Motivada con todo eso, se había encontrado cara a cara con Ken (que como siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, que desde luego, no pertenecían a su facultad). La cara que Ichijouji había puesto al verla, fue para inmortalizarla y colocarla como meme acompañado de las siguientes palabras _¿Qué es esa cosa?_.

Incluso las chicas que la habían acompañado, al verla, se habían burlado de ella por lo payasa que parecía con tanto exceso de maquillaje.

Todo el conjunto la había deprimido, que había huido de allí, humillada y desolada.

.

Tras recordar todo lo que había pasado, Miyako volvió a angustiarse, dónde Sora no tardó en acercarse para calmarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Pero eso no significa que Ken te haya rechazado.

-¡Sí que lo hizo! ¡Tenías que haberle visto la cara!

-Miyako…

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miyako lloraba angustiada y Sora sólo le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

Pero es que le daba tanta rabia saber, que el amor de su vida, por el que llevaba enamorada desde los doce años, la rechazase de esa manera, que no sabría qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ken era su primer amor y se dice que los primeros amores se tardan en olvidar, sobre todo, cuando se había estado muchísimo tiempo.

También era cierto, que parte de ella, sabía que lo suyo no iría a funcionar, pero descubrirlo en carne propia, era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Tan atormentada estaba, que solo hasta que el móvil de Sora había sonado que no se había percatado de lo descarada e inoportuna que había sido.

-Sí, lo siento, Yamato -decía ella contestando a la llamada bastante preocupada-. Sé que es tarde y que me olvidé de avisarte, pero ha surgido un problema con Miyakochan… No, tranquilo, no hace falta que te preocupes… Ahora ya voy con ella, ¿vale? -y colgó la llamada.

-¡¿Habías quedado con Yamatosan?! -preguntó ella nerviosa y sintiéndose apurada, donde empezó a hablar sin parar- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pensé…! ¡Lo siento, Sorasan! ¡Ah! ¡Tampoco hace falta que me lleves! ¡Estoy segura de que Yamatosan querrá estar asolas contigo! ¡Yo ya me encuentro mejor, así que …!

-Miyakochan, Miyakochan, tranquila -le dijo Sora con una sonrisa divertida-, tranquila. No te acalores y relájate. Para empezar, estoy segura de que a Yamato no le importará que te lleve. Además -acariciando un anillo que tenía en su dedo anular-, Yamato y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para estar solos -pues dentro de seis meses, ellos se casarían. El rostro que reflejaba Sora en esos momentos, era el de la absoluta felicidad de poder contraer matrimonio con la persona que tanto amaba.

Una felicidad que Miyako envidiaba porque Sora se iría a casar con su primer amor, su primer novio y con el que nunca había tenido problemas.

Por lo que había escuchado, a Yamato le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Estados Unidos, en la Nasa. El cargo era muy bajo, pero servía para que Yamato fuese acumulando experiencia e ir subiendo escalones. Sora había decidido ir con él. No era porque desconfiaba de lo que la distancia pudiera causarles problemas, simplemente, quería estar a su lado, apoyándole en ese nuevo país y en un oficio que le había empezado a entusiasmar desde los diecisiete años como su esposa.

Sora estudiaba para diseñadora de modas, y con los tiempos que corrían, no importaba en que lugar estuviera que podría enviar sus trabajos a través de correo electrónico o de fax. Además, el estar en otro país, le servía para estudiar la moda de occidente e incluso innovar un nuevo estilo de kimono que gustase a todo el mundo.

¡En serio que envidiaba mucho a su amiga! Pero envidia de la buena.

-Por otro lado -proseguía Sora dirigiéndose a su armario para cambiarse de ropa-, Yamato conoce mejor que yo a Ichijouji, y seguro que podrá darte las palabras necesarias para comprender, que seguramente haya algún malentendido y no es lo que piensas.

.

Cuando Yamato había escuchado que venía en compañía de Miyako, no se esperaba que la más joven viniese con los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas.

La llamada que le había hecho hace unos minutos lo había dejado preocupado, pero ahora, el aspecto angustioso de la Inoue, lo preocupó más.

Sabía que Sora podría encargarse de ello. Pues, cuando se trataba de los demás, ella era única para consolarles. Una característica el cual se celaba, porque a él también le hubiera encantado que ella lo consolara cuando lo pasaba mal. Pero debido a su actitud adulta y responsable, nunca había manifestado ese gesto infantil.

Terminando su café, por consideración, no había dicho nada sobre el aspecto angustioso de Miyako. Además, si habían quedado, era para hablar sobre los nuevos pisos que había encontrado por Internet para alquilar cuando estuvieran en Estados Unidos. Mimi les había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, pero estando recién casados, lo mejor era que viviesen solos y por su cuenta. Algo en lo que Sora estaba de acuerdo. Además, Yamato estaba convencido de que no podría durar más de un día soportando la personalidad extrovertida de la Tachikawa.

-Yamato, antes de hablar sobre los pisos, me gustaría que hablásemos de algo más importante y pedir tu punto de vista -le interrumpió su prometida.

Y Sora le contó todo el problema que había tenido Miyako, donde la chica se sentía hundir en su asiento. Una cosa era contárselo a Sora con la que sentía plena confianza. Pero cuando ella se lo contaba a su novio (donde no dudaba de su discreción), le parecía que era un problema estúpido y vergonzoso.

Para cuando Sora había terminado, la camarera ya les había servido las consumiciones a las dos mujeres y otra taza de café para Yamato, donde se sintió muy necesitado de darle un sorbo.

-En mi opinión -empezó Yamato con mucha calma-, y conociendo a Ichijouji, dudo que eso significase rechazo. Quizás, sorpresa, pero no rechazo.

-Pero es que… Es que… Su cara… -volvía a decir Miyako, estancada en eso que la había dejado impactada.

-Cualquiera pondría cara rara si vieses a la persona que conoces desde hace muchos años maquillada. La verdad, yo estaría igual si viera a Sora maquillada -pues ella en la vida había usado cosméticos, y aún así, con esa sencillez, a él le parecía la chica más linda de todas-. Seguro que tú lo malinterpretaste, porque las otras chicas se rieron de ti. Pero, eso no significa que Ichijouji se sienta igual. Aunque vayas excesivamente maquillada.

-Exacto -apoyó Sora-. Además, Ichijouji y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabe cómo eres y lo impulsiva que puedes llegar a ser.

-Más impulsivo es Daisuke e Ichijouji lo considera su mejor amigo -murmuró con la taza de café a punto de unirla a sus labios.

Sora se rió por el comentario de su prometido. Observó a Miyako donde a ella también le había sacado una sonrisa.

-Así que, no deberías amargarte por algo como eso.

-Ya… Pero… Es que… Es que… Precisamente, porque somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, que yo no soy como tú, Sorasan. No me atrevo a decirle lo que siento por él.

-Bueno… -respondió ella sonrojada-. Para mí tampoco fue fácil declararme a Yamato. Realmente, tuve que necesitar el apoyo de alguien más.

-Pero si te declaraste, es porque tenías evidencias de que Yamatosan estaba enamorado de ti -espetó, ruborizando ahora al rubio.

Yamato casi se atraganta con el café que tomaba y tuvo que carraspear para no expresar su vergüenza.

-Yo sé que no tengo esa suerte con Ken -seguía Miyako ignorando los colores en Yamato para volver a deprimirse-. Por eso, le pedí consejo a Mimisan para poder impresionarlo. Pero está claro, que lo que he hecho es empeorarlo todo… Otra vez -terminando con un pesado suspiro.

-Puede que no, y con ese aspecto, él se quede comiéndose la cabeza pensando en porqué lo hiciste -trataba Sora de animarla.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de eso? -preguntó Miyako cada vez más desesperanzada, y queriendo retroceder en el tiempo para no seguir el consejo de Mimi.

-Un treinta y tres por ciento -contestó Yamato tranquilo.

El rubio obtuvo la mirada confusa de ambas mujeres que lo observaban como si no entendiera de porqué decía un porcentaje tan concreto. Lo vieron terminar el café, donde Miyako no tardó en preguntarle qué quería decir y cómo podría estar tan seguro de ello.

-Es una estadística que funciona en los chicos que tienen a chicas que conocen de toda la vida o de hace mucho tiempo -encorvándose hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos-. Porque tener un amigo del sexo opuesto, es algo que te puede hacer cambiar la forma en que la ves con el paso del tiempo. Al cincuenta y tres por ciento de los chicos, puede pasarle que ya estén enamorados de la chica, antes que la chica se dé cuenta, como fue mi caso -mirando fijamente a Sora, donde había tenido que convertirse en cantante para que se diera cuenta de él. El efecto que había provocado, había sido que todas las chicas estuviesen tras su persona, menos ella. A ella le había llevado casi dos años enamorarse de él-; luego, el treinta y tres por ciento de los chicos, empieza a enamorarse de la chica, después de que ella haga algo impactante que les haga llamar la atención y eso provoque que se saque la venda que tienen en los ojos para verla como una chica.

-¿Qué la vea como una chica? Creo que eso es algo obvio -cortó Miyako sin entender muy bien ese punto.

-Créeme que en el momento en que te das cuenta de que esa persona no es tu _colega_ cambia mucho. Sobre todo, si os lleváis muy bien. Empiezas a verla más linda y a embobarte con cada gesto que haga.

Sora miraba a su prometido con la boca abierta, donde ella ignoraba esos detalles importantes en los chicos, y dándose cuenta, de que sus cálculos eran muy ciertos. Pues, solo hasta que había empezado a enamorarse de Yamato, se había dado cuenta de que al ser chico, no podía tratarle de la misma manera como hacía con Taichi o Koushirou.

-Después -prosiguiendo-, tenemos un trece por ciento, donde la amistad entre chico y chica continúa sin ningún cambio y sin que nada romántico pase entre ellos. Por lo que el porcentaje que tienes, no es muy malo.

-¿Y el uno por ciento restante? -preguntó Miyako intrigada. Ella había hecho cuentas, y en esa estadística faltaba el uno por ciento.

-Debido a algún incidente importante, ambos dejarían de hablarse para siempre. En otras palabras, se acabaría su amistad.

Y como si esperase esa teoría, Miyako se suprimió en la agonía y a creer que ella estaba dentro de ese bajísimo porcentaje.

-Pero bueno, Miyakochan, ¿no acaba de decir Yamato que Ichijouji no es de esos? -la reprendió Sora de que la chica solo viera el lado negativo del asunto.

-Es que… Su cara… -y eso es lo que la tenía martirizada para que perdiera la esperanza.

-Lo único que puedo decirte, es que hables con Ichijouji y le aclares porqué estabas así. Seguro que él estará esperando una explicación sobre lo ocurrido y si no te ha llamado, es porque sabe cómo debes sentirte y dejará que las aguas se calmen y dar el paso, si tú no lo das.

Pero explicárselo, significaría declararse. Y eso era algo que Miyako le tenía pavor.

-Pues seguir callada o huir, provocarás estar en ese uno por ciento como dices.

-¡Yamato! -le reprendió Sora por ser demasiado directo.

-Es lo cierto, Sora. Si yo te hubiera visto maquillada, me quedaría alucinado. Es cierto que si sé que lo hiciste por mí, me alegraría, pero, si Ichijouji no sabe eso, lo único que pensará será de todo menos la verdad. Sobre todo, si huyes, porque pensará que es por su culpa. Entonces, no se atreverá a hablarte nunca más y el rechazado, habrá sido él.

Ver esa perspectiva, alarmó tanto a Miyako que les prometió que hablaría con él al día siguiente y a aclararle todo. Aunque eso supusiera, revelar sus sentimientos. Pero lo que menos quería, era perderle.

.

Al día siguiente, Miyako respiraba y espiraba una y otra vez tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Apoyada sobre la fachada de la facultad donde Ken estudiaba criminología, Miyako repasaba en su cabeza, lo que tenía planeado decirle.

Lo sabía de memoria, que esperaba que en el momento de la verdad, no se le trabase la lengua o se quedara en blanco.

Y entonces, lo vio salir. Como era costumbre, estaba rodeado de chicas guapas. Eso lo tenía pensado también. Por eso, que tenía la intención de llamarle para hablar a solas, pero…

¡Es que era imposible!

En el mismo momento en que había visto a Ken con esas chicas, automáticamente, se había ocultado de que no la viera, por el miedo a su reacción.

¿Desde cuándo le era tan difícil hablar con él?

Las chicas que le rodeaban parecían sacadas de revistas de modelos. Eran tan guapas, con unos modelitos de ropa tan sugerentes, que ella, a su lado, parecía una mendiga.

Ken las sonreía y hablaba animadamente con ellas, pero solo era por cortesía. Eso era algo que Miyako había averiguado. A pesar de la apariencia de don juan que se gastaba, lo único que él hacía era hablar. Pues al día siguiente, aquellas chicas ya no aparecían alrededor de él, sino que, por alguna extraña razón, ya no sentían interés.

Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería del campus. Y Miyako, como si fuera una acosadora como Motomiya Jun, se encontraba persiguiéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Si al menos, esas chicas no estuvieran a su alrededor, podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Ken y aclararle las cosas.

Y como si algún ser divino le hubiera concedido el bendito deseo, pudo ver cómo en la entrada de la cafetería, Ken les decía algo, haciendo que las chicas quedasen tristes. Ken les dijo algo más, que debido a la distancia, Miyako no podía escuchar lo que era, y entonces, las chicas se fueron de su lado con rostros decepcionados. Ken se despedía de ellas con una sonrisa triste, y luego, resopló con fuerza, para internarse en la cafetería.

¡Era su oportunidad!

Había pensado la Inoue.

Fue corriendo ella también, antes de que las clases de la tarde comenzasen. Ya daba igual saltarse el almuerzo, que hablaría con Ken fuera como fuera.

Pero lo que Miyako no recordaba es que Daisuke trabajaba a tiempo parcial como cocinero de la cafetería del campus, para ir entrenando sus dotes culinarias.

Desde luego, que no pensaba hablar con Ken con Daisuke delante.

¡Antes muerta!

Siguiendo escondida, sin que los dos la descubrieran, tuvo que maldecir a Daisuke de que enrollara tanto a Ken con sus tonterías. Desde luego, que no entendía cómo Ken podría considerar como mejor amigo a alguien tan insoportable como Motomiya.

Viendo que la cosa iba para largo y con su estómago rugiendo descosidamente, se fue al otro lado de la cafetería para ir pidiendo para comer.

Miyako tuvo tiempo no solo para esperar a que le preparasen el menú, sino que incluso de sentarse en un sitio con buena visualización, y comer más de la mitad del menú del día.

Aliviada, vio cómo Ken había dejado de charlar con Motomiya y se sentaba en alguna de las mesas disponibles. Para su fortuna se había sentado a solo dos mesas detrás de ella.

Podría acercarse con su bandeja y pedir si podía acompañarlo, pero…

Miyako maldijo para sus adentros.

Una nueva interferencia se presentaba.

No eran chicas, ni tampoco alguno de sus amigos de toda la vida, sino de los compañeros de clase de Ken.

Miyako los conocía muy bien, para saber que aquellos tres chicos eran muy cercanos a Ken. Tenían una amistad parecida a la que Ken mantenía con Daisuke, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder contarles secretos muy importantes como la existencia de Digimon.

Con otra interrupción por medio, Miyako se quedó esperando hasta que se marcharan. Pero como la mala fortuna le perseguía, vio cómo ellos se habían sentado a su lado con sus bandejas de comida, con la intención de comer con él.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal?

¿Es que estaba en medio de un sueño en el que todo le salía al revés?

Derrotada y viendo que tendría que buscar otra oportunidad por la tarde para hablar con él, Miyako decidió levantarse antes de que él la descubriese y la situación se enrareciese más.

-Otra vez como siempre, comiendo sin la presencia de tus admiradoras -le decía uno con el mismo tono de diversión que los demás-. Yo no sé porque hablas con ellas para al final rechazarlas solo porque tienes novia.

Novia.

¿Novia?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Pensaba Miyako parada y sin poder creérselo.

¿Ken tenía novia?

¿Cómo?

¿Desde cuando?

-Solo hablo con ellas por pura cortesía. No me gusta ser una persona desagradable -comentaba tranquilo, tomando el delicioso ramen que le había preparado su mejor amigo.

-Pero cuando van con segundas intenciones, inmediatamente les aclaras que tienes novia -le dijo el que estaba sentado frente a él-. Y con eso, rompes todas sus ilusiones a las pobrecitas -burlándose.

-Es una pena, porque todas las chicas que te siguen son guapísimas. Tengo oído que hasta una de ellas es candidata a miss este año. Tu novia debe ser una monada para serle tan fiel y no caer ante el harém tan lindo que te rodea -le siguió el tercero.

Aunque sus amigos iban en plan de burlarse de él con ese tema, no se esperaron que Ken cambiase su rostro a uno dulce, donde la chica con la que salía le tenía tan cautivado cómo para confesar delante de ellos.

-Sí, es una chica increíble. Para mí, no existe nadie como ella.

Su confesión dejó rota a Miyako.

Ahora sí que se sentía rechazada.

-¡Mira al chaval! ¡Está realmente pillado por ella!

-Ahora tienes la obligación de contarnos cómo y cuándo la conociste, cómo es o al menos enseñarnos una foto suya -se quejó otro, pasándole el brazo con intención de no dejarlo escapar hasta no haber conseguido su objetivo-. No deberías ser tan acaparador con tus amigos.

Miyako se había quedado también para saberlo.

Estaba con el corazón roto, y le parecía de masoca quedarse y saber cómo era la chica que salía con Ken.

-Bueno… Se trata de una chica que conozco desde que éramos niños.

-¡Aún por encima una amiga de la infancia! -dijo el tercero sintiendo más curiosidad-. Sigue, sigue.

-Es muy linda, decidida a conseguir sus objetivos y transmite mucha luz y calidez. Aunque al principio me rechazaba por algo terrible que hice en el pasado, tuvo la generosidad suficiente para olvidarse de lo sucedido y apoyarme incondicionalmente.

A Miyako se le cayó el alma al pensar en la única chica que respondía a esa breve descripción.

¡Hikari!

¡Solo podía ser Hikari!

No podía creérselo.

Ella que siempre había estado muy apegada a Takeru, donde de cara a la grada, parecían una pareja, en el fondo, solo eran amigos, era la novia de Ken.

No podía creérselo

Definitivamente, contra ella no tenía nada que hacer.

-Si como dices es linda y generosa, entonces macho, te ha tocado el gordo -decía el que lo tenía sujeto con una risa-. ¡Ya nos estás enseñando una foto suya!

-Lo siento, pero eso sí que no -contestó él con una amplia sonrisa-. No me gustaría nada que la cortejarais y me la quitaseis.

-¡Mira que es listo el Ichijouji! ¡La quiere para él solo!

-Por supuesto que sí -declaró con mucho orgullo-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis -después de haber terminado su tazón de ramen, se levantó-, me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo que hay antes de que empiecen las clases de la tarde para hablar con ella.

-¡Venga, tío! ¡Al menos déjanos escuchar su voz! ¡Seguro que es angelical!

Miyako solo escuchaba cómo sus tres amigos se habían levantado también, con su comida a medio comer, para seguirlo y obtener más información sobre la novia de Ichijouji.

Ella había permanecido en el sitio con numerosas lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

Él estaba saliendo con Hikari.

De todas las chicas, con nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga.

Seguía sin créeselo.

Si aquello era realmente un sueño, de verdad que quería despertar.

No podía soportar aquello.

Podía imaginar, muy en el fondo, que un chico tan atractivo como Ken pudiera acabar teniendo una novia acorde a su estilo. Pero que fuera Hikari, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Hikari, su mejor amiga.

No podía ser cierto.

Justo en esos momentos, la vio entrar a la cafetería y, como siempre, al lado de Takeru. Ambos se sonreían mutuamente, donde a pesar de que estaban en facultades distintas, la relación tan estrecha que tenían, continuaba a pesar de que ella era novia de Ken.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando salía con Ken?

Apartando las lágrimas, para retarla y que no la viera con el orgullo por los suelos, Miyako se dirigió hacia ella para que dejara de estar tan apegada a Takeru y tuviera más consideración con Ken.

Él sabía de esa relación que Takeru y Hikari tenían, y lo más normal, es sentir algo de celos y desconfianza. Y desde luego, no quería que Ken lo pasara mal.

Le dolía saber que estaba muy enamorado de Hikari, pero ante todo, lo que quería era su felicidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su móvil había empezado a sonar.

¡Justo en el peor momento!

Con la rabia acumulada de lo que sentía hacia Hikari, Miyako sacó su móvil y con mala gana miró la pantalla para saber quién era el inoportuno o inoportuna que la molestaba.

El teléfono se le resbaló de las manos al ver de quién se trataba.

¡Era Ken!

¡Ken la estaba llamando!

¿Por qué?

¿No se supone que iba a aprovechar el tiempo restante para hablar con Hikari?

Miró en la dirección por la que se había marchado, pero ya no estaba, ni por ningún lado de la cafetería.

Volvió a mirar su móvil, donde no podía creerse que la estuviera llamando a ella.

Nerviosa y con dedos temblorosos, giró el indicador para responder a la llamada.

-¿Sí? -y su voz sonó tan temblorosa y bajita, que ni ella misma se reconocía.

-Hola, Miyako, ¿qué tal estás?

Fatal. Después de saber que tenía novia y que su novia se tratase de Hikari, era algo que le sentaba como una patada en el estómago. Pero eso, solo quedó guardado en su pensamiento.

-Bien. Estoy muy bien -mintiendo, donde su voz se contradecía con ese estado.

-¿Segura? No se te escucha muy bien -manifestó él preocupado.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien -pronunció ella, tratando de encontrarse bien- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

¿Solo porque había descubierto que tenía novia y que era Hikari?

-Bueno… -y ahora él se sentía bastante nervioso-. Es que con lo que pasó ayer… Las chicas se metieron contigo y me pareció que eso te había dejado angustiada.

Miyako no sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos.

Ken la había llamado solo para saber si ya estaba mejor y había malinterpretado que su angustia se debía exclusivamente a que las chicas se habían metido con ella, en vez de la cara de terror que había puesto al verla maquillada.

-Dime, Ken -comenzó ella de pronto con extraña voz-, ¿me encontraste horrible cuando me viste maquillada, verdad?

-Bueno… -contestó él sin esperarse esa pregunta-. La verdad es que me cogió por sorpresa verte así… Pero no para decir que estabas horrible…

-Entonces, ¿por qué pusiste cara de espanto? -quiso saber ella.

-Ya te dije que me cogiste por sorpresa.

-Pero eso no es para que te pusieras así -expresó ella, donde no sabía porqué se ponía a discutir con él sobre algo que ahora ya no importaba.

Escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, donde Ken se había quedado sin palabras. Seguramente, por su bondad y educación, no comentaba lo que realmente le parecía. Un payaso.

Suspiró con fuerza.

No tenía sentido discutirle de algo como eso.

Pero es que era tan impulsiva, que acababa mezclando los hechos y empeorando la situación.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella. Él no tenía la culpa de expresar cómo se sentía por ver algo que le disgustaba. Tampoco por enamorarse de una chica tan linda y cándida como lo era Hikari.

No podía obligarlo a que se enamorara de ella solo porque ella lo estaba de él.

-No te preocupes. Soy yo quién lo siente por haber dejado que interpretaras así mi expresión.

Miyako sonrió. Ken siempre tan atento.

Y con su mirada puesta en Hikari, donde esperaba a Takeru para ir a comer juntos, le hizo dar un consejo de amiga.

-A propósito, deberías cuidarte un poco de Takerukun.

-¿Cuidarme de él? -repitió él confuso- ¿Por qué?

-Parece que él sigue estando muy pegado a Hikarichan, a pesar de que ella es…

-¿De Hikari? -que la llamase por su nombre pila sin ningún de sufijo de respeto, demostraba lo tan cercanos que eran- ¡Ah! Hablando de ella, Miyako, ¿por casualidad sabrás qué es lo que podría gustarle?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -preguntó con voz ahogada, donde no sabía porqué le había dicho eso si ya sabía la respuesta. Una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-Es que me gustaría regalarle algo como…

Y esas palabras la hicieron estallar.

-¡Pues si quieres regalarle algo, investígalo tú mismo! -le espetó ella sin darle tiempo a continuar con la frase. La rabia se había mezclado con su dolor, donde ya no podía soportar seguir escuchando nada más y a actuar borde con él- ¡Por algo estás estudiando para detective, ¿no?! -y sin más, le colgó el teléfono.

Después de eso, se percató de lo que le había dicho y hecho.

El arrepentimiento, la vergüenza y el dolor fueron malas combinaciones, cómo para incluso tener que ver cómo la gente de la cafetería la observaban como bicho raro. Hikari y Takeru incluidos. Pudo ver cómo Daisuke se había asomado para ver de quién procedía semejante escándalo, quedándose avergonzado de que se tratase de su amiga. Vio cómo volvía a internarse al interior de la cocina como si no la conociese de nada; mientras que Takeru y Hikari, la habían llamado confusos y con la intención de saber qué le había pasado.

Pero ella no quería la compasión de ellos, mucho menos de Hikari.

Sabía que de recibirla, le contestaría de la misma manera que a Ken y la perdería como amiga, como había hecho con Ken.

Con ese pensamiento, y más dolida que nunca, se marchó corriendo de la cafetería, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

Había hecho el ridículo públicamente, había provocado la ruptura como amiga de Ken y se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con Hikari.

Tantas desgracias juntas, que más que nunca esperaba que fuese un sueño.

Tenía que serlo.

Esperaba con todas sus ganas que así lo fuera.

La chica después de haberse desahogado en la parte trasera del edificio principal, había escuchado la campana que avisaba de que las clases de la tarde daban su inicio. Miyako se quedó allí hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran en el interior del edificio.

No quería que nadie la viese.

No quería que nadie más la viese humillada.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Lo mejor era irse a casa, porque en ese estado, ni loca entraba a clases.

Y eso que la clase de la tarde era muy importante.

Pero, ¿cómo aparecer si no tenía cabeza para nada?

Todo le daba vueltas y solo pensaba en lo que había escuchado y hecho.

Estaba claro que lo mejor era irse a casa.

Pero en ese estado…

No solo tendría que aguantar las constantes preguntas sobre qué le pasaba por parte de su madre o de sus hermanos, sino cómo es que había faltado a clase.

Quizás, lo mejor era marcharse a algún otro lugar donde nadie la interrumpiese o viese y hacer tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, su móvil volvió a sonar.

¡Era Ken de nuevo!

El terror de escuchar su queja por lo que le había dicho, hizo que inconscientemente le colgara el teléfono. Y para evitar alguna nueva llamada suya que la alertara de su ubicación, bloqueó su número.

-Muy bien, Miyako -murmurando con una sonrisa triste-. Con esto has conseguido entrar en el uno por ciento que te comentó Yamatosan ayer.

Y si no tuviera suficiente con que Ken la hubiese llamado, su móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez se trataba de Hikari. Hizo lo mismo que con Ken. Le colgó y le bloqueó el número. Y minutos después, tuvo que hacerlo con el número de Takeru al ver que él también la llamaba. Pues seguramente, que Hikari le habría pedido que Takeru la llamase para hablar con ella. Pues era demasiada casualidad recibir su llamada, poco después de la de Hikari.

Luego de haberles bloqueado, observó su móvil con atención.

¿Por qué hacía ese gesto tan infantil?

¿Es que acaso quería quedarse también sin amigos?

-Soy patética -murmurando, después de haberse cerciorado que el campus ya no estaba tan lleno de estudiantes.

Era hora de irse a algún lugar lejos donde no pudieran encontrarla. Quizás a aquel parque que estaba cerca de su antiguo instituto.

Estaría más tranquila, apenas iban niños y estaba un poco lejos de su casa, así que nadie la vería y le haría las preguntas que la incomodarían y la harían llorar a lágrima viva.

.

Tal y cómo había imaginado, en el parque no había muchos niños. Y los pocos que habían, estaban más entretenidos montando en el tobogán o en el columpio que en una universitaria angustiada por haberse sentido rechazada.

Todavía faltaba unas dos horas para que se terminasen sus clases, así que tenía mucho tiempo para recuperarse y volver a casa sin que supieran de su falta de asistencia y de lo mal que lo había pasado.

Sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó.

La imagen que aparecía como fondo de pantalla era una grupal. Allí estaban, Daisuke, Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Ken y ella. Ken estaba entre Daisuke y Hikari. Algo que no le había llamado la atención hasta ahora para darse cuenta de que aquella posición no habría sido muy casual. Como ella se había contentado en estar detrás de él y Takeru detrás de Hikari, no lo había interpretado de forma sospechosa.

Suspiró con fuerza y como si no le gustase la foto que se habían hecho, iba a ir su galería para cambiar el fondo de pantalla, pero un mensaje de Sora preguntándole qué tal le había ido, hizo que llorase y a querer ir a su casa para desahogarse. Pero no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Ya había ido el día anterior, y le había fastidiado su cita con Yamato. No quería hacerlo de nuevo y tener el día más terrible de lo que ya era.

Respondió a su mensaje, donde le había costado escribir algo que no revelase mucho sobre cómo se encontraba. Además, tampoco quería ser la chismosa que corriera con la noticia de que Ken salía con Hikari.

Pues si Yamato y Sora lo hubieran sabido, seguramente, se lo habrían dicho el día anterior para evitarle un disgusto.

Al final, escribió.

.

"_No pude hablar con él. Pero ahora, ya tengo claro que haga lo que haga, todo ya está perdido. No te preocupes por mí, y muchas gracias por haberme escuchado y ayudado. Dale las gracias también a Yamatosan por sus consejos. Y dile que yo he entrado en ese uno por ciento que mencionó_"

.

Y tras darle a la tecla de enviar mensaje, se dio cuenta de que eso haría que Sora le llamase y le preguntase preocupada a qué venían sus palabras.

Tendría que bloquearla.

¿Pero eso significaba que si seguía así, tendría que bloquear a todo el mundo?

Optó por la medida más rápida. Apagar el móvil.

Así ya no tendría que preocuparse por los bloqueos e incluso no ver algo que la hiciera recordar su angustia.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un dolor tan terrible de cabeza por todo el llanto que había dejado escapar desde el día anterior.

El sol de mayo brillaba pero no tanto para que resultara dañino. Y con ese aire cálido, hizo que, a Miyako le empezara a entrar la soñolencia.

Quizás si cerraba los ojos, podría despertar de ese terrible sueño o entrar en alguno donde todo fuese utópico.

Si era así, entonces, no querría despertar nunca.

.

En medio de su sueño, Miyako oía una voz. Una voz que la llamaba una y otra vez.

Una voz tan suave que a Miyako la dejaba relajada y tranquila. Por lo que, a pesar de que la zarandeaban ligeramente, ella parecía que quería seguir en ese sueño donde todo le salía mal. Quizás para arreglar el estropicio que había hecho.

No podía dejarlo así. No podía quedarse sin amigos y al menos, quería seguir de amiga con Ken. Al menos, eso.

-¡Miyako! ¡Despierta, Miyako!

Pero la voz había dejado de ser suave para tornarse preocupada. Incluso, la zarandeaba un poco más fuerte que antes.

Medio adormilada, tuvo que pensar en dónde se encontraba y qué día era.

Lo único claro que tuvo al ser más consciente de la realidad, es que le dolía un poco el cuello.

-Mamá, mamá tengo hambre.

Ahora una voz de niña.

¿Por qué había una voz de niña?

¿Y por qué le dolía tanto el cuello?

Además, empezaba a sentir frío.

¿Por qué tenía frío?

Al abrir los ojos y volviendo al mundo de la realidad, lo primero que Miyako había visto era a Ken. Él estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. De fondo, tenía la contraluz del cielo que empezaba a tornarse naranja.

¿Qué había pasado?

-Mamá, vamos a casa que tengo hambre.

Otra vez la voz de esa niña.

¿Es que estaba hablando con ella?

Y cuando se percató de que el frío la envolvía, estornudó inevitablemente.

Y sintió más frío.

Ken de inmediato se sacó la chaqueta y se la colocó alrededor para que se tapara.

-Vamos, Miyako. Aquí cogerás un resfriado.

Miyako más aturdida que nunca, miró hacia su alrededor. Se encontraba en el parque que estaba cerca de su instituto. Y en la banca de al lado, había una mujer con un carrito con un bebé al lado, y enfrente de la mujer se encontraba una niña de unos tres años y causante de la segunda voz que no había dejado de escuchar.

-Esta bien -contestó la voz de la mujer-. Ya nos vamos a casa, cariño.

Y la niña había gritado de alegría. Entonces, Miyako se percató de que se había quedado dormida como un vagabundo en el banco de un parque. No podía sentir más vergüenza de que Ken la hubiese visto así. Ni que pensar del resto de personas que la habrían visto.

-Te he estado buscando todo el tiempo.

-¿Buscándome? -repitió ella, dejándose ayudar por Ken para que la levantase.

-Me dejaste muy preocupado con lo que me dijiste por teléfono -expresó él afectado por las palabras que le había dicho.

Miyako empezó a parpadear varias veces, dándose cuenta de que lo que había soñado, donde Ken salía con Hikari y le había hablado groseramente, no se trataba del producto de su imaginación, que se divertía enrevesándolo, sino de la cruel realidad.

-Hikari me dijo que te había visto llorar y quedó muy preocupada.

Y otra vez escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

Sentir como Ken, la tenía cogida en un suave abrazo y procuraba que su chaqueta la tapase bien, era un signo más de esa bondad suya, donde a pesar de todo, no parecía estar dentro de ese uno por ciento como se había temido.

Ella había sido quién lo había querido por su impulso y sinceridad.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-¿Otra vez disculpándote conmigo? -comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es solo… solo… -con la mirada puesta en el piso y roja de vergüenza-. Que me porté como una cría, en vez de aceptar tu relación con Hikarichan.

-¿De qué relación hablas? -le preguntó Ken confuso.

-Pues… esa… De que Hikarichan y tú estáis saliendo… -sin poder mirarle.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?

El tono extraño en la pregunta de Ken, confundió a Miyako. Y con más vergüenza, si cabe, le contó como había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos en la cafetería.

Viendo cómo Ken se quedaba más incrédulo a lo que contaba, hizo que Miyako se preguntara.

¿Y si el hecho de que Ken estuviera saliendo con Hikari fuera solo producto de su sueño?

-Yo no estoy saliendo con Hikari -expresó él.

Miyako se puso roja de pies a cabeza y sintiéndose tonta por haber creído lo que no era, se volteó, tapándose la cabeza con la chaqueta que Ken le había ofrecido.

Ken no estaba saliendo con Hikari.

Eso era motivo para saltar de alegría.

Pero también era motivo para esconder la cabeza como un avestruz por haber quedado ridícula, una vez más, ante él.

No le veía, ni quería verle. Y tenía unas ganas de irse corriendo a su casa y no salir en muchos años.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿qué te pusiste así porque pensabas que estaba con Hikari?

Y su pregunta, hizo que aflorara su mala virtud.

-¡¿Y qué querías que pensase?! -mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos y furiosa- ¡Después de decir que tenías novia y que la conocías desde hace mucho tiempo y que era linda, que tenía mucha luz y transmite calidez! ¡Además, ahora llamas a Hikarichan, por su nombre de pila y sin ningún sufijo de respeto! ¡E incluso me preguntaste qué es lo que podría gustarle como regalo!

Y otra vez ese silencio, donde Ken no tenía palabras para saber qué responderle.

¿Y si era verdad que, aunque no estuviese saliendo con Hikari, a él le gustaba?

-Miyako -empezó él con voz firme, donde la chica no quería escuchar nada-, lo siento muchísimo -y su disculpa, la extrañó. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?-. Ahora lo entiendo todo, y no pensé que llegaras a malinterpretarlo -¿Qué quería decir? ¿Y por qué sonaba atropellado?-. Pero tal cómo lo cuentas, no me extraña que lo malinterpretases -¿Malinterpretado? Y Miyako se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo, donde lo veía algo ruborizado pero decidido-. Para empezar, lo de que tengo novia, es una mentira. Esa es la excusa que le doy a todas las chicas para que me dejen en paz y no se hagan ilusiones conmigo. Pero esa excusa acabó llegando hasta mis compañeros, que no puedo decirles que en realidad… Yo… … …No me atrevo a confesarle lo que siento a la chica que me gusta… No quería que me molestaran con eso… Y confiaba en que en el futuro pudiera tener el coraje para declararme…

Entonces, sí que había alguien que le gustaba.

-El resto… Lo que les dije a ellos de cómo es… Es cómo yo la veo… -mirando ahora hacia otro lado-…Aunque… … … … … …tú no pienses lo mismo de ti…

¿Eh?

-Y si ahora me dirijo a Hikari por su nombre sin ningún sufijo, es porque… He estado hablando mucho con ella últimamente… Para saber de ti… … …

¿Qué?

-Ella, como es tu mejor amiga, te conoce… Y solo quería saber que me contase que no estuvieras con otro… O te fijaras en otro… O si tenías algún admirador… También le pedía consejos sobre cómo poder declararme… Ella me ayudó mucho en ese aspecto… Por eso, quería agradecérselo de alguna manera… Además, su ayuda fue voluntaria y no porque estuviera enamorada de mí, porque ella ya está saliendo con…

-¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Espera! ¿Estás intentando decirme que todo es un malentendido y que tú estás enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo de… … … de mí? -señalándose a sí misma con un dedo sobre el pecho con una cara alucinada que se mezclaba con los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban sobre sus ojos.

La respuesta ya se veía al ver su expresión. Ken estaba tan colorado que no tenía el valor para mirarla de frente. Al final, sintiéndose igual de colorado que ella, le confesó.

-Así es.

Miyako había agrandado los ojos sin poder creérselo.

¿Era un sueño?

Con la boca abierta, mirándolo como una tonta, se pellizcó la mejilla.

¡Dolía!

¡No podía creérselo!

Y con una sonrisa boba, cayó desmayada hacia Ken que la sujetó en brazos, preocupado de su inconsciencia.

Pero es que Miyako se había desmayado de felicidad.

Ken estaba enamorado de ella.

Se lo había confesado.

No era un sueño, sino una realidad.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro oneshoot que había hecho para el Amigo Invisible para una amiga y que decidí publicarlo en esta fecha tan especial.

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD!

Para la creación de este oneshoot, me inspiré en los modelos de Ken y Miyako que se habían visto (en diciembre) oficialmente. De ahí que la época transcurra cuando ellos son universitarios. Aunque a diferencia de la película, Miyako no está en España y Yamato y Sora son la típica pareja consolidada, cómo tendría que ser cuando se lleva diez años juntos.

Me sentí muy inspirada al escribir este miyaken, así que espero que os guste.

Notifico por aquí que aunque esté más implicada en el fic de _Digimon: The New World_, no significa que me haya olvidado del resto de fics. Al contrario, me siento más presionada de tener que escribirlos, pero es que el tiempo no me da. Apenas tengo tiempo para mí misma. Incluso me dan las ganas de duplicarme, para poder con todo jejeje.

Pues nada más que añadir. Espero que paséis un feliz día.

Muchos besos.

'Atori'


End file.
